


A long enough month

by TeamLouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Fluff, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamLouis/pseuds/TeamLouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I know I can’t last very long, with all of Louis, his body, his smell, his taste, his moans, his warmth. I have missed all of him so much that my stomach twists when I think about that tight ass around my cock." </p>
<p>Or the one where Louis and Harry missed each other for a long month, so they have hardcore sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A long enough month

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheGirlWhoWaited](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWhoWaited/gifts).



> Well, I'm French, so I hope there aren't too many mistakes and that you will enjoy :)  
> Also a massive thanks to winifredish, who took the time to correct the fic and give me great advices

** A Long Enough Month **

** POV Harry **

I wake up slowly, turning in the cold bed. I don’t feel the usual warmth by my side, and I know Louis is already up. I have a quick look at the clock on the bedside table. It’s 2.32 pm. Most of the day has gone already. I take my phone to check my messages: in total, I have more than twenty messages wishing me a Happy Birthday, not to mention those from Twitter. I don’t really have the courage to answer any right now.

I wrap myself in the duvet, and sigh weakly in my pillow. I’m tired, the time difference between London and Los Angeles has made me feel like I am living in a parallel universe. I came home late last night, so I couldn’t spend any time with my boyfriend.

I decide to get up, and I shiver when the cold air hits my bare skin. I open the shutters and the windows. It’s snowing a little, a thin white layer of snowflakes covering the streets and the sidewalks. I tighten my arms around my chest, and I go to the bathroom. I feel a bit groggy, as if my body is in London, but my mind is still back  in Los Angeles. The fact that I’m another year older today doesn’t help me feel any better. But I haven’t seen Louis in almost a month, so I want to be with him for our last days-off, before the promotion for our new album Midnight Memories begins.

I brush my teeth, and look at my reflection in the mirror. I have dark circles under my eyes, my skin looks even paler than usual, and my hair has become too greasy and long. After rinsing my mouth, I take the boxers that I was wearing as pajamas off, and jump into the shower. I turn the shower on. The water burns my skin and soothes my sore muscles after another 11+ hours long flight. I wet my hair, apply the shampoo and work it through my curls and the vanilla shower gel on my wet skin. I rinse my hair, the foam running down my shoulders, then down my arms and the rest of my body. I press my back against the shower wall, and close my eyes. I think about Louis, who is somewhere in our apartment, watching some television or writing new songs, or maybe thinking about me too. Louis with his hair almost as long as mine, his mouth full and red, the symbolic tattoos inked on his skin, his curvy hips, and his bum. His bum that I haven’t seen for almost a month. My sneaky hand goes down between my legs and presses against my half-hard erection. I throw my head back and moan weakly. After a few seconds, I stop my movements and breathe loudly. I’m wanking while my boyfriend is a few meters from me. I switch over to cold - I need to try and come back from the blissful high and calm down. After a bit i turn the shower off and I get out of the shower and wrap myself up in a big bathtowel and take another towel to dry my hair. I return in the bedroom to get dressed. I choose white boxers, a track suit bottoms and a shirt, ideal for doing nothing all the day. I go out of the bedroom, and begin to look for my boyfriend.

“Lou? Where are you?” I call.

“I’m in the living room,” he responds.

I walk through the kitchen to reach the living room, where I find my boyfriend lying on the couch. He lifts his headupand smiles when he sees me, then sits up.

“I thought you’d never wake up, love,” he says as I come close to him.

“Maybe you should have come to wake me up,” I answer, climbing on the couch on all fours.

He turns to me and I lay over him, weighing all my weight on his smaller body. He laughs when I rub his sides to tickle him. He wraps his arms around my neck and place a kiss on my forehead.

“Happy birthday, love,” he whispers against my hair.

“Thanks. I feel more older but still less than you,” I chuckle, hiding my face in his neck.

“I’m not old,” Louis replies sharply, even if his voice is amused.

He holds me tight in his arms, my body between his legs and clenches his thighs around my waist. I inhale his smell, the smell of mint, deodorant, and the natural smell of his skin. I press a kiss under his jaw.

“I missed you,” I mumble. “Days were really long without you”.

“I missed you too. But you are with me now, aren’t you? And you haven’t even kissed me yet, darling,” he remarks.

I smile, and lift my head, he turns his head to catch my lips. I get closer to him, and lightly touch his cheek. My free hand goes down his neck, his arms, making him shiver, then slipping through under his shirt. My fingers brush his soft skin, and pass over his belly button. Our hips grind against each other, and his short nails sink into the skin of my arms. He sighs contently when my teeth bite his lower lip, he opens his mouth obediently, and my tongue slides against his. He always tastes the same that perfect mix of tea and cinnamon from sweets he eats all the time. The kiss is hot, wet, with bestial noises and broken breaths. I firmly grab his bum, but he pushes away from me abruptly.

“Stop stop stop,” he says, breathless. “We have all the time we need. All the day if we want.”

I grumble of discontentment, he laughs and slips under me to get up.

“Come on, love, come with me to the kitchen,” he smiles. “It’s your birthday and I have a surprise for you.”

He grabs my hand, and pulls me behind him until we are in the kitchen. He pushes me onto one of the stools, so I sit down. Then, he stands in front of me, on the other side of the counter.

“Do you want something to drink?” he asks, his voice adorable and cute. “Coffee or tea, or maybe you want a glass of orange juice?”

“No, thanks,” I answer, taking his tiny hands in mine. “I just want you to sit with me.”

He shrugs but sits down in front of me.

“At what time did you come home yesterday? It was late, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah, it was after 3 am,” I sigh. “I tried to be as quiet as possible to not wake you up.”

“I can’t sleep without you anyway. How was LA?”

“It was amazing. Golf, shopping, parties with some friends. What did you do while I was away?”

“I got everything ready for your birthday,” he responds, a smile on his lips.

“Really?”

“Yeah, close your eyes now,” he orders.

I do as I’m told, and hear the sound of a closet that you open, a drawer that you pull, a lighter that you light, the crackling of a candle that you light.

“You can open your eyes, love”

In front of me, there is a chocolate cupcake, with whipped cream on top of it, chocolate chips on the cream, and a candle stuck in the middle. There is a note put against the cake.

_Happy birthday, Harry!  Hope you like it! I love you more than everything else in the world, I’m yours for eternity,_

_Louis xx_

“Cupcake with chocolate and orange zest, with whipped vanilla cream and chocolate chips. I baked it myself,” he says proudly.

“It’s wonderful, babe,” I whimper.

“Taste it!” he orders.

I take the spoon, and cut a small piece. I relish the sugar and the fondant chocolate on my tongue, the smoothness of the cream on my taste buds, the crunchiness of the chocolate chips under my teeth. It’s like having a mouthgasm.

“It’s delicious, babe. You really baked it yourself?” I ask curiously.

He takes the spoon from between my fingers, and eats a piece of the cake, with a large amount of cream.

“I had to make about twenty cupcakes this week, Liam helped me, I wanted everything to be perfect for today,” he admits, cheeks blushing.

I catch his wrist, and pull him against me, between my legs, taking his face in my hands. **H** e is pressed against my crotch and he seems to be so innocent and uncertain that it almost breaks my heart. He is absolutely cute. His fingertips run up and down my arms, waiting for me to answer.

“Thank you, Lou. It’s perfect. You’re perfect. I have the most perfect boyfriend in the world,” I whisper against his lips.

He smiles shyly, and I kiss him. My tongue removes all traces of cream from the corner of his lips, and he opens his mouth a little, the tip of his tongue stuck between his teeth. The kiss becomes deeper, wilder, needier. He comes closer to me, his lower belly presses against my groin, I feel his growing cock pressing against mine. His fingers tighten in the hair at the back of my neck, my arms wrap around his waist. He breaks the kiss to catch his breath.

“Wanna fuck you,” I say, pressing my thumb on his lip.

“Come with me, then,” he smiles.

It's hard to walk when you have your boyfriend hooked around your neck, kissing your jaw, nibbling at your ear lobe, walking on your feet. I push him against the bedroom door and pull his wrists above his head.

"You're gonna fuck me against the door? he asks innocently.

"No, I want something more... Intimate"

I release his wrists, he takes my hand, and steers me into the corridor, then pushes me in our bedroom. He closes the door behind us, moving slowly towards me, like a cat. I notice the obvious bulge in his too tight jeans, his nipples pointing through the thin fabric of his shirt. His eyes are dark of arousal, his pupils are dilated. He looks wild, mad, and precious. This view makes me painfully hard, I can feel my cock pressing against the fabric of my pants. I see him squeezing one hand between his legs.

“Don’t touch yourself,” I command.

I come dangerously close to him, and put my hands on his shoulders, leaning until my mouth brushes against his ear.

“I’m the only one who can make you come,” I whisper, before licking his ear lobe.

I’m pretty sure I can see the chills running his spine, and the hair on his neck standing on end. I know he loves  when I’m this bossy, sexually speaking at least, that power excites me even more. He tries to wrap his arms around my waist, but Itake him away from me.

“But I’m pretty sure you jerked off without me, when I was in LA, didn’t you?”

“No, I didn’t.”

“Do you dare lie to me? I know you haven’t been able to hold on a month without touching yourself once. So tell me, what did you do?”

“Nothing,”  he swears, his voice much less confident.

“Did you sleep around?” I say sharply. “Did you let someone other than me touch you? Did you let another man fuck you, Louis? Tell me.”

He doesn’t answer, his gaze is fixed on the ground, he plays nervously with his fingers. He looks so uncertain at that time.

“Well, if you don’t wanna answer me, I’m gonna remember you what you did without me. You lay on our bed, closed your eyes, thought about my dick in your ass, thrusting into you roughly, hitting your prostate the way you love it, until you came in my hand, screaming my name. I’m sure you could come without touching yourself, just thinking about my cock filling you up.”

At these words, he swallows hard and moans soflty. I know I was right just by the way his cheeks blush. It’s so dirty to imagine him like a teenager, jerking off alone while I’m away. He presses his hand on my crotch, biting his lip.

“Stop it,” I warn him.

He does so, and I jump on him and kiss him roughly, slipping my tongue in his already open mouth. There are more teeth than necessary. He groans when I bite the tip of his tongue. I push my fingers through his hair, and draw it back to expose his neck. I lick a line from his jaw to his neck,I stop on his throat to suck a dark mark, which will show everyone he is mine and only mine. I bite a lot of small and red lovebites on his skin, and enjoy every pitched sound crossing his lips. I missed the sweet taste of his skin,  missed his dirty moans,  missed the way he desperately moves his hips against my thigh. I step back to stare at him. His cheeks are flushed red, his skin is marked with purple marks, his lips are red and wet with saliva. My dick twitches when he bites his lower lip. I have the urgent need to feel those desirable lips around my cock.

“Shirt off,” I order, voice deep and rough.

He takes his shirt off, then he helps me with mine. He makes me step back slowly until my calves hit the edge of the bed. He sits astride my thighs, his cock pressing against mine, and deliberately pushes his hips against mine to stir my desire up. His fingers lightly touch the bird tattoos on my chest, then his thumbs circle around my nipples, making them even harder. I’m doing my best to not moan, but a weak noise come out of my mouth, but I can’t help it, when he presses his index finger on my belly button.

“What do you want?” he asks softly.

“Wanna fuck your mouth,” I gasp.

“Well, what Styles wants, Styles gets it,” he responds, a smile on the corner of his lips.

I lift my head up to catch his lips, he kisses me chastely, before biting the hollow of my collarbones. His tongue goes down to my nipples, that he sucks on them one by one to make them bloody red. He sucks another mark just above the butterfly on my stomach, and bites hard down my hips bones. I moan as I feel him smile against my skin, then he pulls my track bottoms down my  legs, and throws them on the ground. He drags lots of wet kisses along my inner thighs, then puts his open mouth on my cock still covered by my boxers, which are currently thightening around it. His hot breath passes through the fabric and touches my skin, making me shiver.

“Fuck, Louis, go on,” I gasp.

“You’re so impatient,” he chuckles.

I glare at him, and he blushes, then pulls away my boxers quickly. I grasp his hair, and pull his head forward abruptly, so my cock is right in front of his mouth.

“Take it in your mouth,” I order.

His lips close around the head, his tongue running on the slit, then he goes down slowly on all my length. His hand strokes what he can’t fit in his mouth, and his other hand palms my balls. My back arches when I feel my cock hit the back of his throat, all I can feel is his warmth and his wetness. He hollows his cheeks, closing his eyes when his nose presses my pubis. Whatever, he is slow, too much slow, and I know I’d never be able to come in those conditions.

“Louis, would it be too much trouble for you to get things moving? Or do you want me to fuck your wonderful month?”

He tries to say something, but with my cock deep in his throat, his voice is too broken so I can’t understand what he is saying. He bobs his head faster, his nails sinking in my hips to keeping me from moving.I peel his fingers off one by one from me.

“What’s that?” I ask sharply. “I can’t move as I want? I should spank you for not letting me fuck your mouth.”

He moans around my cock, sending vibrations through my body. His forehead is covered  with a thin layer of sweat, his hair is wet, his lips so hot around the head of my dick.

“Look at me. You look like such a slut like that,” I say, pressing my thumb at the corner of his mouth. “Such a pretty slut. My slut. Only mine, yeah?”

He blinks twice to approve, then starts sucking my dick quickly again. I feel the familiar heat in the pit of my stomach, I know I won’t last very long. My thighs begin to shake, and my fingers clench in his hair. I can feel my mouth getting dry.

“Get off,” I pant, pushing him off my hips. “Wanna come on your face. Lie down.”

Louis stands up, and lays on his back, looking me up and down closely. I put myself above him, and sit on his torso, before stroking myself quickly. My grip is firm around my cock and my pace absolutely fast. Louis is so still under me, his eyes traveling every inch of my body.

“Can I do that?” he asks, breathless, his hand running my thigh up and down. I wanna make you come. Please.”

I nod, and his long and smooth fingers replace mine, clenching, twisting, his free hand gently touching my balls, just the way he knows I like. He is beautiful, wrecked and begging under me, looking for relief. I feel on the edge, just by watching him. Then, he presses his thumb against the head, and it’s all I need to come. I moan his name slowly while he closes his eyes, long trickles of white cum falling down his face. I try to catch my breath, my index finger catches some semen on his chin, and push it against his lips. He slowly licks it, nibbling at the tip. I stand up, and grab my boxers on the ground, then throw them at him.

“Clean your face, love.”

I climb back up on the bed, and unbutton Louis’ jeans without delay. I lean onto him, and kiss him softly.

“Want me to take care of you now?” I ask, palming his huge cock through his jeans.

He nods frenetically, and I sit between his thighs, taking his jeans down his legs. I’m out of breath.

“Happy birthday,” he mutters.

He is wearing black lace panties, with a small pale pink bow on the waisband. His legs and his crotch are fully shaved and hairless. His skin feels so soft  that I can’t help myself, and brush my fingertips on his thighs **.** He shivers and sighs of contentment, happy that I finally touch him, his fingers clenching around the sheets above him. His cock is painfully hard under his panties, and pre-cum lets some wet stains on the fabric.

“You like what you see?” he asks cheekily, biting his lower lip.

I feel like I couldn’t take my eyes off him even if I tried. I lean to kiss the 70’s tattoo on his chest. I left randmoly a lot of wet kisses on his tummy, even if I knew he doesn’t like that I care for this part of his body he hates **.** Then, I mimic the sexual act with my tongue into his belly button. I blow hotly on his dick, and watch his back arch.

“Such a slut for me, babe,” I whisper against his groin still clad by the panties.

“Please, touch me, I need you to touch me, Harry, please,” he begs.

“On all fours,” I command. “Ass up in the air the way I like, right?”

He does what he’s told, arching his back as much as possible. I put a pillow under his head, so he is more comfortable. He wraps his arms around it, then he rests his cheek on it, waiting patiently for me to take care of him. I open the drawer of the bedside table, where are his glasses, an inhaleur, a pack of handkerchiefs, but I don’t find what I’m looking for.

“Where’s the lube, love?”

“I let it in the bathroom,” he responds slowly.

“What is it doing in the bathroom? I don’t remember letting it there.”

“I… I used it yesterday,” he admits, hiding his face into the pillow.

“Really? How did you use it?”

“Don’t know if I can tell you…”

He shifts his ass under my nose to catch my attention, as if he thought I was going to abandon so easily. I align my hips against him, letting him know how much I’m turned on again, and how much I want to fuck him. I lean forward, and bite hardly the back of his neck, making him scream loudly. I lick the dark lovebite I’ve made.

“I guess you should tell me if you want me to make you come,” I say, rocking my hips sharply.

“Well, I… I was thinking of you y-yesterday, when I took m-my shower. I couldn’t help myself, so I…”

“So you put your fingers in your ass, didn’t you?” I cut him off.

“Yeah,” he whimpers, moving back for more contact.

I pinch the underside of his thigh severely, and relish the shout of suffering and pleasure mixed together that escapes his mouth.

“Don’t move. Don’t touch yourself. Stay quiet,” I order.

I stand up, and go in the bathroom, looking for the tube of lube in the closets. Once I’ve found it, I go back in the bedroom, I can’t help myself but moan, enjoying the view in front of me. Louis didn’t move, his bum pushed-up in his black panties, his back too much arching to not to be painful. I allow myself a few strokes, before climbing on the bed, positioning myself behind him. I caress the small mark that has formed on the underside of his thigh, making him shiver.

“You’re such a slut, Louis. Dressed like that for me, shaved all smooth like a girl, and then you tell me that you dared fingering yourself while I was away. You’re so dirty and naughty,” Isay, teasing him. “I need you to be a good boy now. It’d bother me to let you alone together with your terrible dick, wouldn’t I? Will you be a good boy for me, Louis? Answer me, love.”

“I’ll be a good boy.”

“Promise me. You’ll be quiet and still, and you won’t move while I’ll eat you out? I don’t really want to tie you up.”

“I’ll be a good boy, I promise, Harry. Please, do something,” he begs, beginning to cry, tears running down his cheeks.

I can’t keep him waiting anymore. I press small kisses on his neck, his shoulder blades, and all along his spine. He trembles with apprehension when I take his panties down, revealing his sweet bum. I breath softly on his tight hole, and he moans weakly, pushing his ass against my face. I bite his cheek, sucking some red marks on his tan skin. I keep his cheeks apart with both hands, then lick a strip from his lower back to his hole. I feel his muscles tense up against my expert tongue, so I press a kiss on his hole to relax him. My cock is hard again against my belly, I know I can’t last very long, with all of Louis, his body, his smell, his taste, his moans, his warmth. I have missed all of him so much that my stomach twists when I think about that tight ass around my cock. I know it’s Louis’ favorite thing, my tongue teasing him deliciously. My tongue goes down his balls and presses against his perineum, making him moan loudly, then I return on his hole. His thighs begin to shake, and I see him squeezing his hand to jerk off. I point my tongue to warn him. He cries out.

“No touching, babe,” I say, pushing his hand away.

“I’m close,” he gasps, clenching around my tongue. “Please, let me come, I need to come, it hurts.”

“Not now. I wanna make you come with my dick in your ass.”

He whines, and tries wiggling around trying to reclaim some form of control and the feeling of my wet thick tongue so it goes even further into his little pink hole. Even if it has been a long time since the last time we had sex together, I know he is able to hold on, he did it so many times. When we have sex together, he is always so docile, he always wants to make me happy and proud of him, so he always do what I asked. This doesn’t displease me. I draw back, and breathe on his wet hole, making him shiver. I slip my hand under his body,pressing my fingertips against his lips.

“Suck it, love. I’m gonna prepare you,” I say.

He sucks my fingers deep into his mouth, treating them as though it was my dick. He hollows his cheeks, I moan weakly, he covers them with saliva, before releasing them with a pop. I pull back my hand, and sit behind him again. I tease him with my fingers **on the crack of his arse** , then press my index finger on his hole, pushing it all the way in. He sighs of pleasure, pushing his ass down on my digit. I go back and forth slowly, stretching him softly to prepare him.

“Please, Haz, another,” he mutters.

I take my finger out, then push two in him slowly. It’s been a month since we last had sex, and I don’t want to hurt him by entering him before he’s ready and stretched enough. Even if I like taking control on him, it would be absolutely bad to making him uncomfortable **.** I scissor my fingers, and constantly  his prostate to not send him on the point of no return. I know he has trouble controlling his need. I add a third finger to finish preparing him, and he is literally wrecked, broken, submissive, screaming whenever I curve my fingers differently.

“Please, Harry, fuck me, fuck me, I need you to fuck me, I need to feel you in my ass, c’mon, please,” he begs, pressing himself on my knuckles.

How am I supposed to resist temptation? I take my fingers out, and he groans at the loss of sensation, so I press a kiss on his rim to calm him down.

“Lay on your back. I wanna see your face when you cum.”

He quickly does what he is told, throws his panties on the ground, and lies down against the comfortable pillows. He spreads his thighs and then pulls his knees all the way up to his chest, letting me see his pink hole covered with saliva, and open just for me. I lean over him, and put his legs on my shoulders, before taking the tube of lube next to him in the matress. His hair is all tangled up on his forehead, his eyes are red and wet, his cheeks flushed-red, his mouth half-open, the tip of his tongue peeking out between his teeth, beads of sweat standing out on his neck. His dick is hard and red, pre-cum flowing on his tummy.

“Want me to fill you up?” I whisper , wiping away his tears with my both thumbs. “Want me to fuck you? Want me to open you up with my dick? Want me to take care of you now? Want me to make you feel good, love?”

He swallows, and nods, wrapping his arms around my neck.

“Please,” he mutters.

I shed a generous amount of lube in my hand. I spread it on my dick, shivering at the cold substance when it hit my thin skin. I lean on both hands, on both sides of his head, and push the tip of my cock against his hole. I penetrate him slowly, pressing his body against mine,and find that heat, that tightness, those muscles around me. I enjoy Louis’ long moans as I enter himself and his yelling when I bottom out and my hips are touching his bum. I give him time to adjust at the stretch.

“Please, move,” he begs, pressing his heels into my ass. “Wanna feel you.”

I begin to rock my hips, slowly, almost pulling out every time to fuck him harder. My thrusts are slow but rough, the headboard slams loudly against the wall. I lean closer im hovering over him , and nuzzle my face onto his neck, breathing hotly against his skin. I feel his toes curl up on my lower back, and his short nails dig into my shoulders’ bones

“Kiss me,” he gasps. “Please, kiss me.”

I softly bite his jaw  on my way up to kiss his lips, and my tongue slips into his already open mouth.My tongue works roughly against his. I lift his hips so I can find  a better angle, so I can hit his prostate. He screams my name, his back arches, only his head is still on the pillow. I feel the familiar heat spread my body and the significant cramp in my stomach.

“I’m not gonna last,” I pant in his ear. “I’m gonna come.”

I grab the headboard to fuck him with more force, and spread his legs a little more. My thrusts lose their rhythm, I’m desperately chasing after my orgasm. Louis caresses my chest, and pinches my nipples between his fingers. That’s all I need. I throw my head back, my back arches while I come forcefully inside  him. I keep thrusting him slowly forwards my high, trying to catch my breath. I moan loudly, rocking his hips against my belly to relieve his painful cock. I pull back slowly when the sensation becomes too much for me to bear as I take his hard cock in my hand. I hear the bedroom’s door open.

“Happy birth… Fuck, what’s the hell going on?!” a voice shouts.

I abruptly turn my head towards the voice as Louis pulls the sheets up over our naked bodies. On the doorstep I see a visibly shocked Niall standing with, the handle still in his hand.I blush in a flash under the Niall’s gaze, and Louis hides his face behind his hands, sighing desperately.

“Niall, can you buzz off, please! You’re in our bedroom!” I say sharply, glaring at him.

“Wait wait wait, what exactly are you doing at this time in the afternoon? he asks, leaning against the door.

“Do you want me to spell it out for you? Or are you just a fucking idiot?! According to you, what could we do in our bed, naked and sweaty?! Playing cards?!” I scream nervously.

“Oh my god, I just saw them having sex, my eyes are burning!” he answers, dramatically rolling his eyes.

“You didn’t have to enter the room like that! What’s more, what are you doing here?”

“Harry, I don’t fucking care, he just has to leave,” Louis groans.

“With the boys, we wanted to take Harry to a pub for a celebration of worthy of  his birthday, and you didn’topen the door when I rang so, I used the key you gave me,” Niall explains. “I certainly shouldn’t have.”

“What?!” I yell. “The boys are with you?!”

“They’re in the livingroom. I was the only brave enough to  dare open your bedroom door.”

“Get out now, Niall, please,” I demand.

“I’m sorry guys., I really didn’t want to interrupt you two having sex. At the same time, I should have guessed, you two are like rabbits, you fuck the whole time, in every unbelievable space and it’s been a month since you last saw each other, so it’s normal that you want to get together and spend time. I ‘m just hoping you had time to finish what you were…”

“Go out!” I shout aggressively.

He raises his hands in defeat, but adds a _take your time guys!_ and leaves the room, slamming the door behind him. I look at my boyfriend, whose eyes are closed and cheeks are coloured an adorable red shade.

“You okay, love?” I ask, pressing a little kiss on his nose.

“I think it was the most embarrassing moment of my life.”

I laugh lightly, and kiss his jaw, his neck, his throat, his chest. I suck his nipples, making them roll under my tongue, he sighs of pleasure. I bite the skin around his belly button, then lick the pre-cum on his cockhead.

“But he is gone now,” I say. “Let’s finish what we were doing.”

My tongue runs along the slit in his cock head, and I palm his balls softly.

“You can’t do that while our friends are in the living room,” he moans, slipping his fingers into my hair.

“I’m sure you can stay quiet,” I smile against his skin.

I stroke him quickly, while my tongue works without pause on the head. A few more strokes and caresses in the inside of his thighs, he muffles his shout, his cock twitching in my hand. He comes forcefullyon my lips and his tummy and bites his lower lip, until it becomes almost white, his body squirming of pleasure., I lean down to gather the white substance with my tongue. I clean his cock and his tummy, before kissing him deeply. We moan at the same time when our tongues touch each other, Louis sucks my tongue into his mouth trying to taste his own flavor. I pull back, and press a soft kiss on his lips. I lie next to him, and he curls against my chest, breathless. I hold his tiny body in my arms, and nuzzle against his hair.

“I missed you so much,” he mumbles.

“I missed you more, babe,” I respond. “It was a great gift,” I add, pointing the black panties on the floor.

“I knew you’d like it,” he smiles.

“It’s the best birthday I’ve ever had,” I whimper, kissing his temple.

“Well, I have one last gift for you,” he says, tearing himself away from my embrace to take a small package under his pillow.

He puts it in my hands, and sits in front of me, pulling the sheets down between his legs. I open the package to discover a thin silver necklace, with three pendants. A bird, a compass, a sailor knot. Like our tattoos. Those that unite us. The jewel is simply wonderful. I tie it around my neck, and pass my fingertips on the pendants.

“It seems like your skin is shining with it,” he smiles.

“It’s absolutely beautiful,” I whisper.

“I’m glad you like it. I wanted to give you something that would symbolise our love.”

“It sounds incredibly romantic,” I chuckle.

“Terribly romantic,” he corrects, smiling. I don’t know if management will allow you to wear it in public, but…”

“I don’t give a shit about what management thinks,” I cut him off.

I take his hand, and pull him onto my lap, wrapping my arms around his waist.

“Did you know that I have the most perfect boyfriend ever?” I ask, kissing his shoulder.

“Yeah, I knew.”

“So pretentious, aren’t you?”

“You know how I am,” he giggles, playing with my necklace. “We should join the boys now. They’re gonna think we made it to round two.”

“Do you want another round?”

“Tonight,” he promises. “I know they really want to spend the evening in a pub with you.”

“Well, let’s go clean ourselves up. I don’t want to smell like sex and sweat, and be all sticky.”

“Yeah, let’s go!”

He stands up, heading for the bathroom. With his bare bum waddling like this, I know the evening will be long.

“Babe?” I call.

“What?” he says, turning around to look at me.

“Do you know how much I love you?”

“I know,” he smiles. “Come take a shower with me now, Styles.”


End file.
